


Love and Hate

by Sighcoe



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, End of the World, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Heartache, M/M, Magic, Mature!Yuuri, Merged!Yuuri, Other, Slow Build, Smut, YuuRam - Freeform, did i say smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighcoe/pseuds/Sighcoe
Summary: Six years of waiting. Six "Earth" years to be precised. But then again, who counts the time when it overlaps, changes and to some degree alternates at some point. Wolfram learns to accept and be more patient. Yuuri matures and starts to give credence to his engagement.No, it's not merely about compliance to what was agreed upon years before, it's more of acknowledgement of his feeling and taking responsibility for all the pain he might have put his dearest person into. It's time to let himself fall in love.But just when Yuuri thought he could start his subtle wooing, courting of some sort and declaring his feelings, a dark prophecy of so long ago, that even during Shinou's time had not come into passing presented itself. It's either he cursed himself and his most beloved into forever pain or damn all the existing world into perpetual oblivion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is my first KKM story. Kindly ignore any errors (grammar and facts). Non-beta'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimed. Unbeta'd. Grammar/Spelling Error. Proceed at your own risk.

CHAPTER 1         

 

When Yuuri reached his sixteenth summer – a few months after finally establishing that he will be staying as Maou of Shin Makoku for good, Wolfram decided to yield and give Yuuri his space. It was uncharacteristic of him really, but with Yuuri’s gradual maturity and understanding of his responsibility as King, Wolfram felt as though that the young half demon was sincerely getting tired of his constant clinging and regular accusation of being a cheater. What’s with the sigh and tolerating soft smile he would now often give Wolfram instead of bulling head with him.

Gone were the indignant shout of denial, of hurling hurtful words when Yuuri was too tired to calmly defend himself. When it happened a couple of times, Wolfram ignored it but when days turned into weeks and weeks into months and Yuuri was still placating him with soft eyes, indulging smile and gentle words, the youngest prince knows that his king has really matured and would not even spend an extra energy to quarrel with him over nonsense accusation. For Wolfram, that bit of added attention - whilst not desired that kind – from their bickering was something he morbidly find special. It somehow justifies on his insane mind that he alone was the one that could rattle up their ever generous, patient and kind Yuuri.

Of course he knew that suffocating Yuuri in such way was not healthy, but there’s not a thing Wolfram can do to get the attention he wanted and to prevent his ever too amiable fiancée into waltzing into any female that he finds attractive. Wolfram knew that Yuuri would never accept a male partner or rather would not accept him as his affianced and that was one of the reason he wanted to monopolized the young monarch attention, even if Wolfram really hated doing it. It’s merely not his pride Wolfram was trying to protect, it’s also his heart who cursedly learns to fall in love with the half human sovereign of his land.

Sometimes Wolfram can go crazy with jealousy even though he knew he has no right whatsoever. He knew that the accidental proposal was not based of romantic feeling or even a gracious friendly one. Although he often told himself that once upon a time he did his best to break the engagement by battling it out with Yuuri, but alas he lost and breaking off the espousal now can only come from Yuuri and he could do nothing but to accept it until Yuuri would officially decide what to do with it.

He could not understand though why until now, amidst their unhealthy argument and Yuuri’s refutal on their engagement, he would not call it off. Wolfram knew that his brothers and more so of Gunter had told him that only Yuuri could invalidate the proposal if he really wanted to dissolved it. Mayhap Wolfram thought that Yuuri was too kind to hurt him and even with all the constant stress he was causing the King, he prefers to suffer than to offend a friend. That ideation could never be far from the truth, especially with his King’s personality, Wolfram decided.

It grieves him though that whatever he would do or whether Yuuri would change his view and accept that same gender relationship was natural as breathing in Shin Makoku, Yuuri would never choose him if given a chance. To say he would be amongst the last of the list would be an over statement, because probably he would never be on the list Yuuri would consider to be his male consort if ever. After all, while Yuuri was too apprehensive to his touches and declaration, he would not shy away with other male advances like the beautiful King of Small Shimaron Saralegui or even Conrad, his little big brother. Sometimes he noticed that Yuuri would flush from the attention and intimate action those handsome males would give him.

In consequence, Wolfram would give Yuuri his much desired liberty. It distressed him but at the same time Wolfram was happy and proud for his wimpiness development. He would give Yuuri the space and freedom he had wanted from the beginning so that Yuuri can grow more into someone Wolfram not only admires and respect but would also be honored to become a subject. He would curb his desire to be the Kings number one and pretend that everything was okay, even if it really wasn’t. Wolfram will do this not only for Yuuri, but for the Kingdom and everyone’s serenity as well, and maybe to restart his life that had been put into halt when the double black arrived on their life.

 

\---//---//---

 

It had taken Yuuri a while to finally control his majutsu at will. It took him a long, tiring and draining months of practice and pure concentration and meditation of thousands of years and beyond knowledge to achieved it. It became easier when he turned sixteen and more so when his half bake decision to become a Maou turns into a full acceptance, and when he did, an unknown calmness flows into him. He started to view things a little more different, he became much more tolerant and perceptive of many things.

For example, he now sees Wolframs constant allegation of cheating as simply a tantrum, an attention being seek by the baby prince of the Shin Makoku that everyone still regards him of. That Wolfram never really meant to brand him as such, but he merely wanted a few minutes to solely focused into him and no one else, even under the hateful fighting Yuuri really abhor doing with a person he trusted so much. Some would find it as a bratty and spoiled attitude, but with Yuuri’s new found insight, it was an act Wolfram do without having to appear needy when he wanted some precious time spent with him.

With his excellent dominion over water element and that of a demon kings maryoku, Yuuri can now go back and forth between Earth and the Demon Realm whenever, wherever he wanted. Time manipulation intervening the two world became easier and Yuuri can now attend his school full time without worrying over the time that might have passed over his domain. He could now spend as much time with his family and friends on Earth and need not missed anything on his own people on Shin Makoku.

What a few hitch that comes with this though was his aging. Yuuri had let his time move on Earth as constant while it move so much as quarter slower of that at least on the other. Every time he returned to Shin Makoku, more than a few would be surprised with his physical development. For a mere couple of days, he was gone, it was weeks to months he had stayed on Earth. Yuuri learned to ignored it, but when his eighteenth Earth summer come and he once again arrived back at the demon world, Wolfram’s reaction on him and their not quite little difference in height and body mass alarmed Yuuri.

Wolfram was the one amongst the rare few who disregard his changes before, but when the third prince gave him an unsure look and a slightly revered vow, that was the time Yuuri knew he was far from his fifteen years old child like self.

The reflection he saw on the mirror that day was something he was used to seeing on earth, but with Wolfram behind him, his golden beauty untouched by time and his almost immortal youthfulness staring back at him, Yuuri was aghast. He was probably half a head taller than the blonde prince now and his body size half bigger than it was three years prior. On top of the revealing image, he did look more like his ‘Maou’ self than anything. His hair was still cut in a clean fashion, but his eyes were quite more slit like than his usual circular wider one.

“Gunter and big brother says you might be merging with your other self,” Wolfram commented from behind him, nodding his head as if in thought.

“I don’t think so Wolf and there’s no such thing as my other self, it’s just me and no one else. I’m just on my normal eighteen years old human look. I’m growing up.” Yuuri explained.

Wolfram frown then crosses his arm over his chest, “Then are you going to die soon?”

Yuuri grins, turns around and faces his fiancée, “Do you want me to?”

“Humans have no option wimp, you get old in a blink of an eye and just die.” Wolfram answered in a matter of fact tone. His eyes narrowed, then shifted away from Yuuri’s gaze.

“Don’t worry Wolfram I’m not going to die so soon.”

“Who says I’m worrying? I’ve accepted it so long ago that your death of old age is not something I would worry about.” Wolfram says in a most honest tone he could master, but the glint on his eyes says something otherwise.

Yuuri smiles kindly at the youngest prince and just completely ignores the sarcastic answer, “I’m the Demon King, aren’t I? I learned things from before…”

“From during the time of your meditation with Shinou?” Wolfram asks. His emerald eyes resting once again on Yuuri’s black one’s.

“Yeah. I already accepted being a Maou and I could stop my human blood from taking over my physical advancement, but I yet to do that…”

Wolfram raise one of his brow as though asking why, but before he could utter said question, Yuuri continued.

“… because I wanted to finish my university on Earth. And people would find it suspicious if I stayed looking like a middle high schooler while I’m already on my late teens.”

“Or maybe because you just wanted to look like an older man to get a woman beneath you thrashing in throes of passion...” Wolfram added, though it was clearly said without resentment or anger but with a lace of disappointment and a hint of consideration.

Yuuri sigh, a softer smile graces his lips while he took a step towards Wolfram and lay one of his arm around the others shoulder. “Wolf…”

“I know, I know. I’m going to shut my mouth now.”

“I’m not saying you should. Honestly, I’ve been thinking where’s the hot headed blonde prince I’ve came to known. You’ve been rather reserved for a long while now.” Yuuri said, subtly moving the topic away to a more reasonable ground.

“It’s just too tiring and its getting way too old.” Wolfram replied, then gently removes Yuuri’s arm away from his person, “You can do whatever you want wimp, just don’t let me catch you because you know, I won’t think twice to burn your ass and your hoes.”

Yuuri laughs, “I would never dare.”

Wolfram shakes his head then gave Yuuri a smirk, “I’m not counting on it.”

“Oh come on…”

“Just… just be you Yuuri. Live your life okay? Do things that would make you you, and stop for once being too considerate of everyone even in expense of your own happiness.” Wolfram say, his brows knotted as though he’s explaining something as complicated as the molecular components of the gaseous universe.

Closing the gap between them once again, Yuuri gently enfold the smaller male in a warm embrace, “Thank you Wolf. You’re really something behind your haughty appearance huh?”

“Yuuri!” Wolfram whined loudly then pushes the other away, his teasing mood plummeting into annoyance. “What is wrong with you?!”

“What?! What did I do?!”

“And here I am thinking you’ve matured. Are you really that daft Yuuri?!”

A confused expression morphed into Yuuri’s face, “I have no clue what you’re being so mad about this time Wolf, calm down. Your mood swing is really unpredictable.”

Wolfram fisted his hand, his emerald eyes blazed in exasperation, “I could not believe you! Then for the nth time wimp hear me. You know for a fact that… that… that I see you as something more than this false engagement you have decided to play with. Why do you even have to do be so dumb and do these things like hugging out of nowhere when it can only feed my hope of this pointless situation…”

“Wolfram…” Yuuri cut in in a lenient tone. “… whatever are you talking about? Besides even friends gave each other a hug and you’re more – “

“Just stop doing it wimp! You’re confusing me more.…” Wolfram interject as well, then added “I know things has calmed down between us for this pass couple of months, or rather years on you, still you need to decide what to do with this… this… you know, and soon…”Wolfram huffs then sigh then gritted his teeth, “And I don’t even want to talk about it anymore with you. Why did everything always end up about this accursed engagement?”

“You don’t mean that, do you Wolf? How can you say accursed?” Yuuri replied ever so calmly, as though Wolfram was not currently having a mental breakdown if front of him.

Wolfram stared at his fiancée for a long while then slowly his anger deflated, not really understanding why Yuuri was so at ease with everything as though not purposely understanding what Wolfram was saying.

“Whatever Yuuri,” Wolfram answered in a defeated tone. “I have to do a quick errand for big brother, so I hope you’re still here when Greta arrives from her horse riding lesson.”

“Of course I would, I just arrived remember? Besides, have I missed anything from before?”

“I know you haven’t, but in reality you’re just travelling back in time the reason you look like a grandfather already.”

“Wolfram! I don’t look remotely close to a grandfather.”

Wolfram smirk, his bad mood completely forgotten “ Yes yes, whatever you say wimpy gramps, I have to go now.”

“You!”

Wolfram’s echoing laughter as he exited the room was the mere answer Yuuri received.

 

\---//---//---

 

As much as Yuuri tried to keep his promise to Wolfram, a promise Wolfram never expected him to keep in the first place, he failed. He was after all attending a university and with all the hitting the book and reviews and impossible complicated exams he had to take, there’s also the parties, beers, wild nights, new friends, social life and of course beautiful attractive human girls that would often than not, gravitate on him.

He had avoided and apprehensively refuses at first but then his friends started to find him strange when he turned down offers from impossibly gorgeous females a couple more times. Most of them knows he was single and if he keeps on declining the advances of fairer sex, he was sure questions about his personal, rather romantic life will be questioned. And then he decided it was okay, Wolfram did say he needs to live his own life, and at the moment he wanted to experience things he hadn’t. The good thing about getting laid on a one-night stand was the unattached string that follows. No question asks. His secret safe.

It then became regular thing, a norm for a single university student who attracts attention within his five-meter radius, a thing that surprises Yuuri at first then later he disregards as something typical. He was by no means a Casanova, he chooses his partner well and would only do it if he really wanted to. Sometimes in between his crossing over demon world, he even had a short actual relationship with someone which didn’t really last long else he needs to tell her everything about him and Shin Makoku, a thing Yuuri would never even dare to share with someone he would not believe he would marry someday.

Yuuri’s diligence in study and balancing his life outside university had thought him more about acceptance of sexuality outside the closed boxed mind of his once upon a time middle school belief. Mingling around different people; nationality, life status, personalities and gender identification convinces him that Earth was more compliant on sexual changes than what he once regards.

The fact that he had met, been proposed too by few males during some wild nights he had managed to attend and none of his friends’ bat their eyelashes when they unabashedly saunter toward him and try to make him stay with them during the night had answered Yuuri’s concerns. Most of the time Yuuri would need to divert to his cold indifferent persona to get them off his back. A quick thought would always, always flash on his mind that he rather experienced his first male bed dance with Wolfram than anyone else. A thought he never had a remorse of, after all, none of the men and most women he had met could rival with Wolfram’s look alone. And he had known Wolfram for so long and he cared for him as well. If he decided in the future to have sex with a man, he would rather do it with his so called fiancée, a dear friend, his confidant than a faceless stranger he just met. A person whom Yuuri knew loves and accepted him long before he became what he was now.

During his twentieth human summer, while he was sharing his night bath with Wolfram on the kings’ private quarter, the youngest prince saw it. Wolfram has just arrived from a long diplomatic talk from one neighboring kingdom. Said kingdom wanted the said future consort of the Maou to do the negotiation and requested Yuuri not to accompany the third prince.

Wolfram was half dozing on the hot water; arms crossed lying on the side of the pool, head resting on it, when Yuuri entered the bath. The thick vapor that smells of roses and mint conceals mostly of Yuuri’s nakedness. He moves as silent as a predator would on a prey. Even so, Wolfram open one of his eyes as he watches Yuuri settled on the other side of the makeshift hot spring bath.

“Did I wake you up?” Yuuri started when felt the others eye on him.

“No, I’m not sleeping. Just resting my eyes.”

“So how did it went? You look so worn out.” Yuuri said, a hint of jest on his tone.

Wolfram sigh then closes his eyes once again. His brow furrows and a slight frown graces his lips, “I’m not really sure. But Queen Claudia is weird. She kept on entertaining me with useless songs and dance performance, feed me hundreds of foods and just stare at me as though I’m a novelty. I’m pretty sure that that amount of festivities is only reserved for something more important than a diplomatic talk.”

Yuuri gave a faint laugh, “So, she has a crush on you.”

Wolfram snorted, “It’s not even funny Yuuri. Sure, she’s pretty but she’s probably as old as mother and she’s giving me this weird stalker aura. But then again, I don’t feel any threats whatsoever towards her. I’m not sure why this talk needs to transpire, really. Her kingdom only has a handful of power to protect them. Besides during mothers’ time, Queen Claudia is her great supporter.” Wolfram explained, then added, “I get too tired smiling and indulging her whims, I rather do patrols with no sleep than do that again. Just please don’t let me do something like that again Yuuri, I could potentially destroy a treaty if I get too annoyed and burn the castle down. I was honestly at my wits end before the so called negotiation concluded.”

“Okay, we’ll see about that in the future. I don’t like the idea of you going alone as well. I should be there with you, whatever the other party requested.” Yuuri replied.

Wolfram was a bit startled hearing the sound so close to him. Opening his eyes once again, he found Yuuri sitting next to him, back reclining on the wet stone. His slightly longer hair was damp, sticking at his nape and some on his shoulder. He was obviously bigger now than Wolfram but he was far for being beefy. Yuuri has wide muscled torso and a lean and toned tapered waistline – he was greatly fit but not overly muscular. His abs were defined but not unnatural looking, and everything on his aesthetic were proportional. He was a head taller than Wolfram but not as tall as Conrad, and it sometimes irked him how he felt as though he was so tiny and fragile next to Yuuri and his brothers. Wolfram wished he could grow much sooner, but Gwendal and his mother and even Gisela would often tell him he would not change as much even after a decade or so since most of his physical attributes had been inherited from his mother than the von Bielefelt.

Yuuri looked at him and smiled. Gone his wide innocent eyes, replaced with upturned catlike ones that as though could see passed one soul. Wolfram could feel his cheeks heating up and it’s not because of the warm room. He knew well enough that Yuuri was cute before but now he would not be ashamed to admit that drop dead hot gorgeous, whether that confusing human jumbled words exist, clearly defines his accidental fiancée. Murata says so, even people who ignored Yuuri’s cuteness before acquiesce now.

Wolfram readily shifted his bright green eyes away from Yuuri’s face, but not before he spotted the dark reddish bruise on the others tanned neck. Wolfram was not a child and he knew what it was and how it gets there. He readily hid his face on his folded arms and gritted his teeth. He knew things like that would happened, he knew Yuuri would never remain innocent on things like sex. Wolfram expects it, aware that its happening and very well accepted that he could not stop Yuuri anymore from doing things he enjoys and probably needs to experience to become a much better ruler.

Wolfram could never deny him that, nor he has right to. Yes, he was Yuuri’s fiancée but it’s Yuuri’s decision when to end it. They’re not in a mutual exclusive relationship as lovers do. He has no hold on the other person’s heart and if he started his endless tiring complaints once again, it would not solve anything but would probably make Yuuri shun his feeling more. But damn it, it hurts so goddamn much. He had told himself before that he already knew that Yuuri was not as innocent as he was five years ago, but seeing and assuming were two different things. Wolfram refused to even think how many harlots had passed his Yuuri’s bed as of the moment.

“You alright Wolf? I think you should go to bed now.”

Biting his lips then inhaling – exhaling deeply, Wolfram nodded.  He turns his back away from Yuuri and grab his towel to cover himself up. But before he could step out of the bath, Yuuri grab his arm and turns him around. Wolfram promptly shifted his eyes away from the others face and settled it behind the darken hazy room. Yuuri was beyond ashamed standing stark naked in front of him, but Wolfram with all his nobility never once try to take a peek on his King’s private.

“What is it Yuuri, I’m tired.”

“There’s something bothering you.”

Wolfram scoff then added a joking, “Of course something is bothering me, you’re standing butt naked in front of me Yuuri. I’m a prince of royal birth just to remind you.”

“Wolfram….”It was a warning, a serious tone that Yuuri barely use.

Before, he would never regard Yuuri’s seriousness as something as grave, but two human years ago his respect for Yuuri as the Maou, his sovereign ruler has sky rocketed. Days of presumptuous equality and teenage friendship and adventurous comraderies had elapsed. Now, it was replaced by trust and respect and deep friendship and close confidante. The transition was hard for Wolfram as the change took place barely a year on his lifetime while Yuuri had four to five years on his hand.

“I…”Wolfram muttered, his eyes moving around but never meeting the deep black eyes boring into his face. “It’s too hot in here to talk, maybe some other…”

“Okay, wait me outside, I’ll finish up fast.” Yuuri replied in an indulgent tone. A modulation in his voice that he only uses when talking to Wolfram or Greta.

The third prince wanted to argue, but decided against it. He quickly left the bath house, dry himself up and change on his sleeping attire. His night dress was now replaced with a much more comfortable draw string dark blue sleeping pants and white cotton shirt. It was a gift from Yuuri, a dozens of set with different shade but with the same style. Maybe Yuuri decided that seeing him in female clothes was something unbecoming of a prince, and Wolfram could not agree more.

Wolfram settled on his side of the bed. He only stayed on that room now when Yuuri was there – which was always than never. He had moved out of that room just after he decided to give Yuuri his space, but a year of human time, when Yuuri turned seventeen, he had deftly invited Wolfram to stay with him again. They would talk nonsensical thing and argue about nothing and later on Wolfram would fall asleep with Yuuri without knowing it. It was now given that when Yuuri was on the palace, Wolfram will stay in the Kings chamber.

Closing his eyes and pulling the cover over himself, Wolfram was almost lulled into a deep sleep. Until a dip on a bed and a hasty movement that says he was not sorry to awaken his bedmate. Wolfram grumble, and drag the duvet over his head, but Yuuri would not have it.

The young King tug the thick black comforter away from Wolfram’s face and say, “Not this time Wolfram. You can sleep after you tell me what’s bothering you.”

Annoyance, frustration, anger, hurt and sleepy mind was not a good combination when it comes to Wolfram. He did, he honestly tries to be congenial when dealing with Yuuri. He almost succeeded in doing so. He not once raises an angry accusatory voice to Yuuri for a long while, but he’s far from being an angel.

Wolfram growled, quickly drag himself away from the bed and grab his favorite pillow. He glared at his fiancée who was looking at him too calmly that irritates Wolfram more. Who cares if he get imprisoned now.

“You fucking moron of a King. You want to know what?! Then look at your fucking neck! I told you not to blatantly parade your infidelity in front of me, and yet you still do! You go and fuck all those people behind my back and I don’t give a fucking care you asshole, but don’t let me see any of it even an aftermath proof! That’s the least thing you can do for a person who’s been sticking with you and you keep calling your best friend.” Wolfram shouted. “Fuck this. I have never said a word fuck so much in a one spill than tonight. Fuck you Yuuri. I’m not going to stay here tonight. You exasperate me!”

 

 

 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Grammatical error. Spelling error. Sentence structure error. All errors. Might be OOC at some point. Proceed at your own risk. Complaining about what I warned will be blocked on my account forever. Apologies for late update. Wrote this chap for 5 hrs. I could not edit or re-read as much. Will do so in the future perhaps.

**CHAPTER 2**

 

 

Yuuri stared calmly as he watched Wolfram stamped out of their room and banged the door shut behind him. With a deep sigh, he slightly touched his accused appendage and frown. He had always very thorough explaining with his former one time lovers’ prior the deed not to mark him, but the last one he was more than a little drunk than usual and he might have forgotten to remind her about it. Another sigh escapes his lips before throwing the blanket off him and followed his probably very furious fiancée to his own room. He never really likes having a fight with Wolfram more so of the fact that he knew he was really at fault this time.

The _talk_ had been long overdue after all, both of them had been dancing around the topic for a while now, and as Wolfram had stated he knew what Yuuri had been doing when he was away. And Yuuri knows he owes Wolfram an explanation at least as a form of respect to the youngest prince undying loyalty, friendship and affection.

When he steps out of the room, the wide hallway was dimly lighted and very quiet. The Maou’s chamber was the lone one situated on that part and very few were allowed to enter that doorway unless they were officially summoned to be there. Stepping down a couple of step on the archway leading out of the royal corridor, two night guards stands unmoving on both side of the opening. When they saw Yuuri approached, they already knew where he was heading.

“Wolfram went to his room; I assume?” Yuuri asked, just to make sure.

“I believe so Your Majesty. His Highness went straight to the southern wing where the prince room is located.” One of the guard answered staring directly to his face, minding not his current attire.

“Very well.” With a slight nod, Yuuri saunter toward the quieter part of the castle hoping that Wolfram has cooled off even not by much but somewhat enough to have a decent conversation with.

The double heavy oak door was firmly shut and locked in when he reached the third prince chamber. As one of the royalty room, the façade of the door was as intricately design with pure gold and brass as Yuuri’s own. Without bothering to knock, he holds the knob and forced pushed it to open applying a little of his own majustsu to counter whatever extra protection the room has against intruder.

Quietly slipping inside, Yuuri silently closes the door and stared around the room for a while. He had been inside Wolfram’s room before, but it was very rare and very short visit that he rarely had time to look and inspect it as he could now. It was very spacious, almost half of his own room. Even with the night shadow, Yuuri could see the elegance of the room combined with masculinity more of a knight than a pampered prince. The bed was not placed on the middle as most of the common rooms were, it was on the side which was covered slightly by the wall of the almost U-shape space.

Wolfram’s bed was raised on the platform as all noble beds were, not as much as high as Yuuri’s but enough that it requires a couple or three steps before one could settle properly on the softly feathered bedding. It also has a richly ornamented canopy, the color of the darkest blue with golden trims embroidered on its hem. To the right side of the bed were a floor to the ceiling open window that cools the almost mid-summer night weather. Summer on Shin Makoku was as not as simmering as Earth, it’s more of a late Spring at most. And the castle being built with stones and probably majustsu, it was cold and fresh inside during hot season and warm and comfortable when Winter comes.

A pair of emerald color orbs that still managed to twinkle under the heavy darkness stared at him and deep within it was a fire that could probably combust anyone lesser than himself. The beautiful cat like eyes narrowed and before Yuuri could step any closer, Wolfram growled.

“What’re you doing here Yuuri?”

A placating smile blossom on Yuuri’s lips as he moved forward and started climbing on the others bed even though said _other_ was giving him a warning glare.

“If you don’t want to sleep on our room, it’s fine with me. We could sleep here as you like.” Yuuri answered after a while as he settles comfortably beside Wolfram.

“You idiot! I moved out of the room because I don’t want to see your face right now, get out! Now!” Wolfram shouted, scrambling off from his position and standing at the other side of the bed.

“Wolf, calm down. No need to get upset…”

“Shut up, just fucking get out of my room Yuuri. I’m not playing your games, I’m serious!”

“If you’re not going back to our room, then I might as well stay here.” Yuuri answered firmly. He moved into a half sitting position and stared at the seething blonde prince.

“Fine! I’ll sleep on the soldiers’ quarter then.”

Yuuri’s lips thinned with the reply, “You’re not going anywhere Wolfram, just stay and stop being stubborn. If I must order you to do that, then I will even if I don’t really like forcing you around.”

Wolfram’s eyes slightly widen, and with a defeated sniff he seated himself on the other side of the bed, his back on Yuuri, body rigid with annoyance.

A quiet calmness settled between them after a minute or so, with Wolfram breaking it after a short while.

“Did you really walk here wearing that?” It was a soft contemplating voice. Gone the anger he was exuding earlier.

“Yeah, I did.” Yuuri answered, looking down on his black mesh breathable sports boxer short and a white sleeveless yoga tops.

“So the King parade unabashedly around the castle half naked, where’s your decorum Yuuri?”

“I don’t think I have one from the start and I’m not half naked. Besides almost everyone’s sleeping already.”

“So you say now, but when Gunter pants, nosebleeds and jumps at you when he sees you like that, you won’t find your barely there clothes anything close to protection against him.”

Yuuri smile, his eyes trail at Wolfram slim back, his hair shines like a golden halo from the pale night light. “No he won’t, I won’t let him. After all I don’t want you burning Gunter, the kingdom still needs his expertise.”

Wolfram snorted and then laugh a little.

Another sigh. Another stillness. This time it was Yuuri who break it.

“Wolf.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not going to ask you if you’re upset because I know you are and it’s really a stupid thing to ask in the first place because – “

“You’re not as dumb as I think you are Yuuri, maybe my shouting and growling and glares were enough a proof that I am mad, very mad...” Wolfram said, cutting off with his own sarcasm.

“Yeah… so…”

“So…?”

Yuuri leaned more comfortably, his eyes staring up the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face. “It was different, far more different when I was in High School. University life has opened my eyes to different things and contrasting beliefs from when I was younger - ”

“I could not relate on what you are saying Yuuri – “ Wolfram snapped halfway the narration.

“- the experiences I had were something I will not regret Wolfram. It makes me understand more than what I just read. You will be thankful for all those I came to accept and would try to learn with you in the future.”

“Me? With me? Why do I have to be involved with that? I have nothing and will not want nothing to do with your Earthly wants and desire heika.” Wolfram spat, his annoyance returning.

Yuuri ignored him. His voice has a calm quality of a storyteller that would soothe its listener.“It was fun… no, it was good. Sometimes you seek for it, you craved for it. The intensity of pleasure is unexplainable. It relieved you from stress, it gave you extra glow, it kinda makes you a little happier than normal. But you know, there should be atleast a form of attraction between two people before something is to happen, for me that is. I don’t just jump someone because they show interest nor because they’re attractive.”

Wolfram listens, his hand clenching hard, his eyes narrowed keeping the tears at bay as he stared at everything but really nothing outside the window. How could Yuuri talked nonchalantly about his sexual escapade and with him of all people. Did the King think he enjoys hearing it? _Attraction between two people? Ha! Was Yuuri saying that since Wolfram’s feeling was one sided, nothing will happen and could happen between them. He already knows that, he doesn’t want to hear it coming directly from Yuuri._

“Have you done it Wolfram, from before I mean?”

The third prince gritted his teeth as he grips harder on the bed. Why would Yuuri asked him such nonsensical question. But he was always thoroughly honest with the young King, he dare not lie to him.

Wolfram shook his head, “No Yuuri, I haven’t. Im still too young for a mazoku standard and I’m a prince of royal birth and a very important figure amongst the aristocrat. Both of my parents are from noble family, my mother was a former Queen, I’m the heir of the Bielefeld, the highest and most powerful noblemen among the ten aristocrat, I'm also the named heir of Spitzweg as Uncle Stuffel has no child and mother doesn't want to inherit the position. Big Brother Gwendal already refused and Little Big Brother Conrad could not claim as he is half human. Additionally I’ve been considered as the Maoh candidate for having too much of maryoku even for a noble lord. I was raised with as much care as one would a crown prince even though they kept on calling me spoiled brat, it was more of them spoiling and protecting me too much. I hold too much power to rule and destroy. A huge responsibility awaits me and I could not just play around Yuuri.  Do you think I would or rather anyone would just let me explore that side of pleasure? Gwendal would probably murder half the country if he even learns someone would think lustful thoughts about me. Even finding me a suitable candidate for marriage is hard, until… well the Maoh itself accidentally proposed. Who would deny such excellent circumstances? With a snap, all problem solved. The very few people who could be with me on status alone are mostly family members, and there you were, a stranger, the King, doing something stupid the first day we met. Additional title, additional power being the Maoh's fiancee.”

Yuuri smiled at the memory, but decided to push on. “Do you even… want to do it then? I mean you can’t be celibate all your life. Surely you feel the urged, you’re a man after all.”

“I’m not really sure,” Wolfram answered, his eyes soften as he thinks, his brow furrows. “I don’t think doing it with anyone just because is something I would do. Although I’m far from being naïve about it. I was academically thought with everything, including the so called mattress dance that Julia apprehensively calls it. But Julia says I shouldn’t really be doing it outside of… of… of well, love. Because she says I embed fire too much and if I get hurt, _the fiery red might turn to frozen white_. I’m not really sure what she means though. To have an urged? I honestly could not answer such question. To feel that, I should be sexually attracted to someone, but then I can’t be attracted to someone just because of lust, it is something I know about myself. I’ve been surrounded with too many pretty faces that shows interest with me and I yet to feel the so called urged.”

“There’s so much from this life than being cooped in the castle you know Wolf. More than swords and war and books…”

Wolfram shrugs his shoulder, “I guess so Yuuri, I guess so. But too much things weighs on my shoulder, too much of a future depends on me, I could not mess up the now Yuuri because many will suffer if I do. I'm not that selfish, I know my responsibility to this country and the future territories I will rule.”

A cold summer wind blew inside the chamber, a tinkling sound of bell follows. A peaceful lull settles before Yuuri changes the somewhat depressing topic.

“You see, I have one new male University friend who is involved with a guy…”

One of Wolfram flaxen brow rose, but since he was turned around, Yuuri didn’t saw it. Wolfram wonders where the conversation was heading.

“I thought he was bisexual because he likes girls too, but it appears that he never been attracted to another male except that certain guy. He says if he thinks doing sexual act with another male, he wanted to throw up since the thought alone disgust him. But not with that guy, that guy was someone he could… well… do things more… uhm, he was more than stimulated than normal with this person. He said it was because he was so… he was so emotionally attached with this person, it was beyond gender and sexual attraction already. I was a little dumbfounded when he explains, but I kind of understand him. ”

“Who knew such human exist huh, Yuuri?” Wolfram murmured in reply.

“Yeah, who knew? I would never know about such thing if I haven’t explored that side of - .”

Wolfram frown, “Are you saying…”

“No, I never tried sleeping with a man Wolf. Not that I haven’t been proposed to.” Yuuri quickly clears up. “It was weird, quite flattering at the same time. But… no. I never even considered about it… I mean why would I when - ?”

A sad smile forms on the prince face, his forehead crumpled as though in thought. _Not a chance, huh? It’s not like he hope. Not for him, probably “IF”ever, it would be someone else Yuuri would have a really strong sexual attraction with._

“Yes, why would you indeed Yuuri.”

A pause. A companionable silence.

“Wolf, this thing…”

“I know. I apologized with how I reacted. I can’t help it. But I promise I will try to be more considerate about this. Just give me time, it’s way too fast for me. I could not cheat time like you do. Surely a year or two, I would not even bat an eyelash if I found you having an orgy in your room.” Wolfram replied half-jokingly this time. It was the least thing he could do. There’s no way whatsoever he could stop Yuuri before, much more in the future.

“You’re making me sound like a sexual monster Wolf.”

“You’re the Maoh, you can have a harem of a thousand people and no one would dare question you.”

“I don’t think that’s right Wolfram, I could not even think of being unfaithful to my future spouse. If I marry, it would be because I love that person not because of politics or just because of unavoidable circumstances.”

“Yeah, I know Yuuri. I know you for some time now.” Wolfram readily agrees in a calmative tone. _He was not to marry Yuuri in the future, a fact he had accepted. They were still engaged to keep other people from wanting the position, but when time comes Yuuri will choose the ‘right’ one to be on his side. Forever._

There was a slight movement on the bed and before Wolfram could turn two strong arms wounded around his waist and Yuuri’s face burrowed down on nape. The intense blush that instantly flows on his face was recalcitrant and his heart thump loudly on his chest.

“W-what are you doing Yuuri?” He uttered, his voice, to his surprise was normal devoid of all the anxiousness he was feeling.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“That’s not what I’m asking you wimp, get your hands off me.”

Yuuri continue to ignore him, “Then you don’t mind right? This is nice, don’t you think?”

“I’m not sure what to think,” Wolfram squirmed, trying to get the Kings hand off him but to no avail. Yuuri was larger, stronger and way more powerful than him.

Yuuri move a little closer, his head now settling on the crook of Wolframs right side neck. His legs settled on both side of the smaller male, encasing Wolfram on Yuuri’s arm more tightly.

“Ne, Wolfram. You’re kinda… tiny aren’t you, a bit too delicate?”

Wolfram growled, elbowing the person behind him – hard. But Yuuri didn’t even flinch with his assault. “You moron, you just grow too fast. You’re a cheater after all!”

Yuuri laugh, “Yeah yeah. But I like you like this, you fit perfectly within my arms.”

“Stop spouting nonsense and let go of me already and if you hold me any tighter I’m gonna passed out you wimp!”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri murmured, loosening his hold a little but not letting go. “You smell good Wolf.”

“Are you being horny now Yuuri? You’ve been here for a week already, are you craving for women’s flesh like you usually do on Earth? Because if you do, I’m not the right candidate to ease your discomfort you lewd King. I may have to call someone to service you if you want.” Wolfram ask innocently, his concern temporarily forgotten.

Yuuri laugh. It was a kind of laugh that Wolfram loves to hear from the other. It was free and full of mirth.

“I think I shouldn’t have told you about it. Now you will just assume everything I do as something perverted.”

“Am I wrong then?” Wolfram answered a little too seriously.

“Yes you are. Besides why do I need to be serviced of by unknown people – “

“I assure you Yuuri, that whoever I’m going to call are clean and extremely attractive. So you don’t have to worry. You’re a full grown man, a King, after all and servicing you would be an honor even from someone with noble lineage. I doubt anyone would question me right now if I heed your command and call for one.”

“Heed my command huh?”

“Yes.”

“Hey Wolf…”

“What?!” Wolfram answered a little irritated. Yuuri was still hanging on his person too intimately and its doing something funny in his belly.

“Have you had your first kiss?”

His fading blush came back full force as Yuuri’s warm breath was blown closer on his neck and too sensitive ear. “Why are you even asking that embarrassing question again you idiot? I’ve already told you – “

“Ah yes, you haven’t. But I never thought even a kiss.”

“I’m not sure what’s running on you mind right now but who could’ve I share a kiss with without them being hang to death, or are we counting my mother’s kisses when I was a baby? The topic of conversation you always come up with are too indecent at times Yu– “

“Then I’m glad to be – “

“And why do you have to keep on cutting me off?! Are you even listening? And don’t blow too much on my ear, it’s making me queasy you…”

One gentle hand cupped Wolfram’s too pale a cheek breaking off his ranting, it tenderly moves his face on the side meeting Yuuri’s eyes who was staring at him with unknown demeanor. It was a little too intense to his liking and with their position, Wolfram was too aware of his King’s body folded around him like a protective shield.

“Uh… Yu-yuri?”  
  
Brilliant green eyes widen like a saucer when a pair of warm lips landed on his own. It was unexpectedly unexpected. Wolfram, have thought that if anything intimate would happen between them - if was the word - it would be him being aggressive and forcing the other to do it. But his assumption of those what if becomes fact except it was Yuuri who took the initiative. Wolfram was way too confused to even understand why it was happening and what possessed his so called fiancée to kiss him. It would only unsettle the already muddled up things between them and mislead him to a hope he had thrown long ago. 

And as much as he wanted to close his eyes and feel those way too soft a lips on his and bask on the feeling of being kiss by the person he loves the most, Wolfram struggled moving his face on the side to break the kiss.

“Are you insa-!”

Just before he could finish his sentence, his mouth was once again covered with the other. The casual kiss previously has deepened as tongue probe inside his mouth being caught half open when he was speaking. His arms were caged on his side as Yuuri’s left hand had drawn him too close around his bigger body in a very tight gripped. His head was tilted to side and a thumb gently stroke his cheeks beseeching him to open his little mouth more as Yuuris’ invade his.

Wolfram honestly wanted to fight back and stop the nonsense, nevertheless he was enjoying every bit of Yuuri’s kisses as he made dizzying love on his unexperienced lips. At the end he gave up. It might be the first and last time he could have this chance with Yuuri and there’s no point to contest. He always wished to give Yuuri his first kiss, and at least, in some form of miracle it was granted.

The third prince first kiss was nothing but simple, it was hot and his whole body was boiling with unknown want. When Yuuri felt his body relaxed, the tight embrace loosens and a soothing caresses started to trailed on his waist to his hips and marking a steamy course inside his sleeping shirt to his flat toned stomach. Pale arms move shyly around Yuuri’s neck, one gripping his shirt the other his raven colored hair.

Yuuri slightly break the kiss for much needed air before he continued his assault on Wolfram’s too sweet and too soft a mouth. He gently guides the other as his tongue stroke and play with Wolframs own tongue inside the blonde prince warm orifice. The moan, the huff, and the pant that came from the chaste prince produce an unexplainable fever on Yuuri’s blood. His body was flaring up too much too soon for a kiss alone. He might have done it uncountable times before, but this was the first time he was experiencing something as blazing and extremely pleasurable for two mouths dancing on each other. It was too much for a first, but Yuuri can’t seem to stop himself.

Adjusting their position, the young King maneuvered Wolfram into straddling him as he continuously nipped and bite the already cherry colored lips. His mouth sensuously moves to the slim pale smooth neck, to the others ears and back on the prince enslaving mouth. The taste, the feeling, the desire poured out from every pore on their body that it was too addicting to stop, but then they should and Yuuri knows it. It was wrong to do it with Wolfram, when things were not clear between them, when the youngest prince might have no idea what was really happening with his naivety on the sexual act that _might_ commenced.

“Y-yuri..”Wolfram pants. It was too hot. Hotter than when he summons his fire. He was reeling with pleasure and Yuuri’s touched burn every fiber of skin. He wanted more but he can’t. He can’t breathe. They’re not supposed to do this, not when things were too ill-defined with their relationship. But he doesn’t want Yuuri to stop. He wanted him too much, he wanted this. Even though he had no idea what this was. A tear fell from Wolfram eyes because his mind and heart and body was fighting over each other. He wanted Yuuri, but this might break him if he accepts this one night of passion from a man who could never love him more than a best friend. A relationship that might turn into a blundering mess that the word ‘friends’ could not even survive. How this exhilarating situation started anyway?

“Y-yuri… please… please… I… we… please.” He doesn’t know what he was asking, or what he was pleading for. But when Yuuri stops, stared at him and wipe the tears out from his cheeks, he understood. He understood that Yuuri feels as confuse as he was. On why they ended up like that. On what, and how, and then after.

Yuuri laid his face on his shoulder, both of them calming their breath as they feel each other’s heart thumping out load in their chest.

“You okay Wolf?”

A nod. “Yes.”

Wolfram leaned over to his fiancée, his arm fully encircling Yuuri’s shoulder as he settled on a comfortable embrace.

“ I… I’m not sorry about this Wolf…”

“If you are, I’m going to burn you into crisp, just so you know.” Wolfram uttered in a violent reply.

“But I’m sorry because I don’t know why it escalate too damn fast...  I don’t intend to frighten you. Were you afraid?”

Wolfram straightened up from his comfortable entwining with Yuuri and stared at his King, “I’m not a wimp like you Yuuri and I trust you. I’m just... a bit confused.”

A smile form on Yuuri’s lips, “Thank you for the trust and I understand.”

“Hey Yuuri, does this mean you’re not afraid of being intimate with males anymore?” The blonde prince asked innocently. His hair was disarray and his mouth still red and bruised from Yuuri’s kisses. He was still straddled on the Kings lap and there were a few little bruises that adorns his smooth pale neck. Yuuri have to remind himself that he can’t push Wolfram on the bed and have his way on him.

A cautious look morphed on Yuuri’s face, would he mind kissing other attractive males as he does Wolfram? Imagining himself making out with Gunter or even Conrad or Saralegui somewhat revolt him. He might be able to try to give them a platonic kiss or two if necessary but nothing close to what he had done with Wolfram recently. It gave him a nausea with just a thought alone. He cares for the other three men, more so of Conrad being his godfather. They’re very precious people to him, but doing something sexual with them was questionable.

When he had kissed Wolfram earlier, he just wanted to try. He might be a little selfish to intend to have the third prince first kiss. He knew beforehand that kissing Wolfram was not an uncomfortable task, he had thought about it when he had been proposed too by others. He had seen himself kissing Wolfram and there was no repugnance whatsoever on that thought. It might be because he cherished Wolfram a little more than the other, somewhat more special and the engagement was something he had accepted that could happen a while ago and Wolfram was pretty, rather a very stunningly beautiful being. There was also the recognition of Wolfram’s loyalty and love, and maybe at some point during his time and experiences on Earth, he started to distinguished the different kind of affection a person can offer to different person, race or gender.

Above all this, he knew Wolfram was someone he can say his constant. He was too used to have him around; his presence, his voice, his touches though subtle calms Yuuri. His passion, his stubbornness, his brutal honesty, his strong spirit paved to Yuuri’s admiration for the young prince. For Yuuri, Wolfram was more than a beautiful man, he was a mixture of sweet and spice. He can be adorably innocent and scalding scary with anger. He will fight to death but cry with littlest of things. Yuuri cares for this young mazoku with deep intensity. His affection for Wolfram has ascend to the fact that he had not allowed anyone to punished the youngest prince on whatever he might do, in any way or form without his consent, may they be his brothers or mother or even once told Shinou to stay away from his fiancé or else… and Murata even smiled knowingly at him with how he challenged Shinou if he tries again.

His fondness to Wolfram has transcend beyond friendship for a long while now, and Yuuri knows that. He always knew that Wolfram was his, but to what point he could not answer. It was the physical, yes, probably the physical barrier that halt his developing affection to a merely special person; more than a friend but not a lover. It was that mark that let him explore things about women, sex and boos. It thought him things and he learns and it widens his perspective. Even though that point of exploration might have brought deep pain to his favorite person, it was needed. And due to that temporary cross road where he took a longer route than normal, Yuuri came to comprehend how to close the boundaries that separates him and Wolfram. It was from that that he was thankful for. This time he can sincerely give Wolfram what he wants without the what ifs or a sacrifice on either of them. It would be something that both of them wanted, not a one sided love affair. A thing Yuuri hopes he could flourish into a true pure adoration without Wolfram’s doubting his intention.

“Yuuri?” Wolfram calls out. He was now sitting beside him, a concern and distressed look on his face. “Are you... are you regretting it?”

“I told you I don’t, but I don’t think I could be like that with others as you ask – “

“I-I see…” The blonde prince stammer with disheartened look on his face. His eyes trail down before forcing himself to face his King giving him a forced smile. “It’s quite late already, can we go to sleep now Yuuri? I’m seriously too tired and I have to wake up early to examine the arrival of new recruits.”

Yuuri nods, giving him a small pleased look in return.

Wolfram pulls the summer blanket over his body as he turned his back over his bed companion. He tried forcing himself to fall asleep even though what he really wants was to lament over his hope’s ultimate death, but he can’t. He would never show Yuuri how much he hurt him, the guilt would forced their too kind a king do something he really hates and that's something Wolfram would never want. If Yuuri can’t do it, then they’re not really meant to be. The only consolation about what happened was, no _man_ can take his place anymore. _No man._

An arm folds around, a deep on his pillow and a warm breath on neck, a warm body pressed on his back.

“Yu-yuri?”

“Hey.”

“What – “

“I don’t think I could with any other man Wolf…” It was a quiet solemn admission ringing on Wolframs ear.

“Uh hmm.” Wolfram slightly nodded, curling on himself a little more, eyes closing with abdication. Trying to deny the pleasure of being encased within his Yuuri’s arm.

“Any other man Wolf… any other man... _except you_.”

\---//---//---

 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error. Error. And error. Proceed at your own risk. Non beta'd. Not edited. Haven't re read.
> 
> I do not own KKM and its character. Disclaimed.  
> I do own the story and the plot though.
> 
> I will always refer 'Conrad' as Conrad not 'Conrart'.  
> I will use 'Bielefeld' instead of 'Bielefelt'  
> It will be 'Yuuri' not 'Yuri'  
> I'm too used using those.

CHAPTER 3

 

 

“Good morning Yuuri-niisan!” A thirteen years old Greta greeted her father - whom she now refers as older brother instead - with a smile as the young king approached the breakfast table. Her long brown curly hair all dolled up in ribbons as compared when she was younger. She often travels with Yuuri whenever he went to Earth and was currently enrolled in a middle school with Yuuri’s mother and father as her guardian.

“Well, good morning Greta,” Yuuri addressed his adopted daughter back with his own kind smile. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yes, but I did wake up a little too early than expected.”

“Is that so, how come?”

“Uh huh, ‘coz there’s – “

“How’s your morning training with Conrad, Heika? I hope no bruised has touched your magnificent skin.” Gunter asked, cutting off whatever Greta was about to say. His eyes shining with reverence as he stared with unconcealed admiration to his king.

“It was fine Gunter, unfortunately it would take decades before I could even come close to Conrads’ skill in swordsmanship.” Yuuri replied, settling on his seat and giving his attention to one of his advisor.

“Heika is too modest Gunter. I need to be on my toes now whenever I parried with him. A little more and he’ll probably beat me to the ground.” Conrad accounted.

“That’s not true and we both know that Conrad, I could still barely keep up with you although I must admit I’m far from what I was before I arrived here, and still that’s thanks to you for your continued teaching. Besides how many times do I have to tell you not to-?”

“I’m sorry hei – Yuuri...”

Yuuri gave Conrad a weary look before nodding.

“Good very morning to you Heika dear!” Celi interrupted with her usual boisterous greeting. “Did you and my sweet sweet Wolfie had a nice night?”

“We did sleep well, thank you Celi.” Yuuri answered before adding, “Where’s Wolfram by the way? I thought he was only to examine the arrival of new recruits, shouldn’t he be done by now?”

“Wolfram’s probably cleaning up heika, he’ll be here in a few.” Gwendal answered. “There was an unexpected friendly match involved with the young von Radford who brought the recruits earlier.

Yuuri glances on Gwendal’s whereabout in between spreading his a fruity jam to his bread, “Young Von Radford?”

“Aldrich von Radford, the new heir of Lord von Radford Heika.” Gwendal explained in a clip but respectful tone.

“I know Lord von Radford, but Aldrich, a new heir?”

“He just recently been named as the new heir of the Radfords, Heika. The fifth child from the first mistress of the Radfords house.  He wasn’t the first in line, but the original heir Fredrich, the son of Lady von Radford prefers to head her ladyship’s side of family since he doesn’t go along well with his father. Aldrich is the second son, the rest of his children are female. Aldrich has never attended any of our ball and hasn’t met you, as he was only the son of the second wife. But now as a legitimate heir, he can be at Blood Pledge Castle as representative of his side of the family.” Gwendal elucidate clearly of the current happenings on one of the aristocrat side.

“He was also a fine swordsman heika, just like his father!” Gunter added with a gush as he usually did whenever he gets excited. “And quite a nice looking lad as well, but not as half as enthralling as you of course.”

Yuuri’s eyes constringe a little, an unimpressed look shifted on his once calm expression, permeating his advisors too colorful words. “And he hasn’t had any decency to greet me first before anything?”

“But Heika, you were having your training when he arrived.” Gunter pointed out in appeasing tone.

“Should that be enough of an excuse not to give courtesy to his king, Gunter, more so that we haven’t even been properly introduced?” Yuuri ask, giving Gunter a level stare.

“I – I don’t think it’s enough of a justification, Heika.” Gunter replied mournfully with the reprimand.

“And are there still people under my jurisdiction who thinks I’m a helpless child that they can fool and disrespect around whenever?” Yuuri inquired again as he looked between his two advisors. He speaks reservedly but the ire could not be hidden on his voice.

Everyone quieted down except Greta who appears to be unaffected with his adopted father’s displeasure. She loves Yuuri before but she adored him more as he matured with his action and decision.

The thick atmosphere that hangs in the air, the unanswered question that still awaits an answer and the growing annoyance of Yuuri was halted down when Wolfram enters the room unaware of the current situation. The end of his hair were still dripping with water and his white button down shirt was pulled by the elbow on the sleeve.

“Sorry I’m late, got sided with a few scuffles,” Wolfram greeted everyone combing his hair away from his eyes as he settled beside his fiancée. “Good morning Greta.” He added with a smile.

“Good morning niichan.” Greta replied with a tootsie grin.

When Wolfram look around the table, the expression he saw from his brothers and most of the people breakfasting with them were something he did not expect early in the morning. They look troubled, unsure and shamefaced.

“Uh… what did I miss? Why are you all wearing such a long troubled face so early in the morn? I hope it’s not because I’m late again, I thought Yuuri was okay with that.”

“Nothing to worry Wolfy, Yuuri-heika were just clarifying few things with Gunter and Gwendal. You can still come as late as you like as Heika permitted you so.” Celi answered her youngest son softly, giving a quick side look on Yuuri.

Wolfram divert his attention to the man seating on his left, “And that would be… Yuuri?”

Yuuri exhale slowly before shifting his gaze on Wolfram, his agitated demeanor changed into a more pleasant look. “Morning Wolf.”

And before Wolfram could react, Yuuri leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the temple. His jaw drop, his eyes widen and he felt as though all his blood rushed to his face with how warm his cheeks felt.

The tense atmosphere quickly vanished and was now replaced with awes and giggles specifically coming from Greta and Cecil. Others were wearing an unbelievable guise on their face. The servants in waiting though unconcealed their excitement as they blubber with each other about the bet they made years before.

“Heika! Nooooo! Why it must be him? Why can’t it be me?! It should be me! Me, heika! Me! You’re utmost loyal and beautiful and loving servant! Not that spoiled ugly brat!”

“Stop the melodrama father it’s becoming tiresome. You’re too old to be with Yuuri-Heika and he’s with Wolfram already! You’re getting on my nerves…”

And everyone know it was Gunter with his melodramatic wail and his daughter, Gisela with her scary sergeant voice.

“What’s wrong, has something happened?” Yuuri said when he settled his gaze back at them as though what he did was something he had been doing every day.

“Nothing at all Yuuri.” It was Condrad, with his placating smile and pleased look.

Yuuri nodded as he returns his attention back on his food. “Please continue with your meal.”

Wolfram though was frozen on his seat, his head low, face hidden within his bangs. The youngest prince could just imagine his mother’s face at the moment and he wonders what his big brothers would say. He was not sure why Yuuri has done that, in front of his mother and brothers nonetheless. It was embarrassing and ridiculous and annoyingly sweet at the same time. Lately, he was really having a hard time reading Yuuri’s action and it frustrates him, more so if the latter acts would put him in such a situation he could not explain.

Of course he had heard Yuuri clearly last night. It was the closest confession he had heard from the man, and yet he could not bring his hope up from that alone. He wished he had a decent more sensible talk with Yuuri, unfortunately he unconsciously fell asleep with how comfortable and warm he felt with Yuuri’s embrace. When he woke up earlier, Yuuri was already gone for his morning training with Conrad and there was no time whatsoever between then and now for that said conversation.

But the uncomfortable moment – for Wolfram that is – paved way to a more normal conversation when his own mother drifted the others attention to her own personal agenda for the days to come. When he looked up, none of them was giving him any attention. Their thoughts were focused on the former Queen with her desire to do something unexplainably dramatic that even Gwendal and Conrad clearly voices out their disapproval.

And then again there’s Yuuri. And for the second time, he drew everyone’s attention to them when he touched the lesion on Wolfram’s cheek. “Where did this came from?”

“Oh, this? It’s nothing Yuuri, it will heal soon. I had a friendly match with von Radford, he is indeed an exceptional swordsman, he almost managed to beat me but I still won though. Too bad I got Conrad and Gunter as a mentor, he won’t win with his tricks alone.” Wolfram replied, discounting the displeasure that flashed on Yuuri’s face.

“Is he the person I saw earlier who pinned you down on the ground niichan? He was quite loud, and he’s goading you too much, I don’t like him. He’s obnoxious if I may say so. I’m glad you put him back to his place, serves him right.” Greta spoke up, her little nose wrinkle with distaste.

“Ah, you saw that?” Wolfram cringed. “I forgot the training grounds near your chamber princess, I apologize for the soldiers’ rowdiness so early in the morning. I’ll make sure to reprimand them about it.”

“Is that the only bruised you got?” Yuuri asked.

“A few scratches here and there, nothing life threatening. It’s normal to have these during skirmishes Yuuri.”

“I don’t think its natural as you say. I’m having a regular training with Conrad and I haven’t had as many injury as you have now.” Yuuri pointed out with disapproval.

“It can happen Yuuri, especially if the fight was a little more serious than usual or if the opponent was not as trained with friendly combat and thus, didn’t know how to properly control or adjust their style in fighting.” Conrad helpfully explain.

Yuuri’s expression turned grim, his lips thinned but he says nothing with Conrad’s comment.

The humdrum of customary breakfast follows with the king’s quietness. A small talk was exchanged between advisors and some, a short narration from the young princess life on Earth and the new invention of the resident auburn haired scientist follows the familiar morning get together of the Blood Pledge Castle’s royalties and heads.

“Good morning everyone, am I too late to share your morning meal?” A greeting from someone who just then enters the palace informal breakfast room.

A young man with dark silver hair and eyes stand before them. He was well clothed as any noblemen should. His eyes sparkles with what appears to be mischief and his grin and countenance speaks of pride and self-confidence.

“What are you doing here so late Aldrich? I thought you won’t be coming seeing as you are not here when I arrived. Your tardiness has no excuse and not permitted.” It was Wolfram who speaks with a deep disapproval on his tone.

“Ah, I have to take a bath and dress up properly you see. By the way how’s the bruise on your neck Wolfram? I hope you haven’t had Lady Gisela healed it already. It’s a nice decoration on your pale skin, even just for a little while.” Aldrich teasingly replied.

“You drew blood and I’m not a least bit pleased. You’re despicable!” Wolfram growled in displeasure.

Aldrich clacked his tongue and gave Wolfram a grin. When he was about to pull a chair besides Gunter, Yuuri raised his hand to stop him.

“Gunter, have I acceded that this unknown man can share breakfast with me already?” The king asks, addressing his top aide.

“Not yet Heika.” Gunter replied in a sober tone.

“Oh of course Heika, forgive my rudeness. I’m – “

Yuuri ignored him, raising his hand again in a stopping motion, barely giving the new arrival a glance. He switched his attention to Wolfram and ask, “A bruise on your neck, Wolf?”

Wolfram flushed a little before answering, “I healed it on my own earlier, but not as much as to make it completely disappear. I was supposed to ask Gisela but I remember she’s probably here already. I’ll have her done it properly after.”

“A friendly sword fight that have you wounded, on the neck? A part of the body that least to be attacked unless they really intend to kill.” Yuuri inquired again, this time his voice was a little too heavy to be ignored.

“It was not a laceration of sword Heika, I will never purposely hurt Lord von Bielefeld -” Aldrich being a snoutband interrupts.

A loud bang on the table quieted the new young heir.

“Lord von Radford, you are not to disturb Heika when he was speaking unless you are permitted to do so, is that clear?” Gwendal half screeched. His forehead wrinkles with additional apprehension of the seemed uneducated heir of the von Radfords.

“As you say so…” Aldrich replied not liking one bit on how he was being reprimanded by someone he assumed to be almost as the same rank as he is. Neglecting the fact that Gwendal was a prince of birth and currently the chief of Shin Makoku’s army and one of the King’s royal advisor.

Gwendal glared at him hard with his impolite reply but kept quiet.

“Let me see it Wolf,” Yuuri continued as though he was not interrupted earlier.

Wolfram look around for the nth time that day and everyone was looking at him with concern and mild interest as well.

“Yuuri, it’s nothing that you need to – “

“Wolf.”

“Maybe later, on the privacy of our own room then?” Wolfram coaxed.

“Wolfram von Bielefeld…” Yuuri intoned with impatience.

The youngest prince sigh, dragging the collar of his shirt down the side and showing the broad between his neck and shoulder to his fiancée. He could just picture what would happen next, if the indication of what Yuuri told him last night was true, that he draws his eyes tightly close imagining what could happen.

Yuuri’s hand that hold both of his upper arm clenches, but beyond that nothing follows. He slowly opens his eyes and glances at Yuuri. The young king has a deadpan look on his face as he released him.

“You bit my fiancée’s neck, I see.” Yuuri says nonchalantly as though he was merely talking about the weather. “For a reason I don’t intend to know nor wanted to find out. Are you perhaps that kind of animal that needs to bite for no reason at all?”

“I -  I have no excuse for that Heika. It just happened. I’ve seen and met Lord von Bielefeld a long while ago, and… earlier… I just can’t stop myself. He’s, as everyone knows… too much of siren and… well…”

Yuuri stared dead-straight to the others eye. It was a color of bottomless black hole and none of a shine that would say he find anything amusing or excusable.

“You put your disgusting mouth, bit, draws blood and mark your King’s fiancée on a spot where only lovers should caress all at the same time. You came late, walking flippantly and expecting your King to know who you are. You assume that anyone can just walk in inside a room where your sovereign ruler is already present. You came into the palace not even giving deference to the head of the house you are visiting…” Yuuri callously listed. The room slowly shudders as the kings maryoku billows around him. 

“Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Murata… everyone. It does appear like many still disrespects me. So much that they can do this thing without thinking of the consequences. Insolent to a point that they even thought they could do that to Wolfram, probably thinking I’m too compassionate and would just let the people precious to me be abused in such manner. I think many people are unaware that the timid, tolerant and too stupid childish Yuuri-Heika was gone.”

“Barely a few years came to passing for them Yuuri,” Murata courageously replied.

“I understand Murata. And I think this would be a good time to let them know, am I correct Gunter?”

“I-I believe so, Heika.”

“Then summon the ten aristocrat families. We will convene on what to do with this person who dare to insult me in a manner I could not forgive.” Yuuri commanded in a voice so soft but so scary at the same time.

“I’m done here,” Yuuri continued as he pushed himself off the table and stand. “Gwendal, you know what to do.”

“Of course Heika.” Gwendal quickly replied. He too stands from his seat and calls, “Guards, take Lord von Radford’s to his room and make sure he won’t escape until his punishment has been decided.”

“W-wait, Yuuri-Heika… This is not fair. I have no idea – “

“Silence!” Yuuri growled. His eyes narrow into slits. His hand stretched out as his maryoku flows out wrapping around Aldrich’s neck and lifting him off ground. “You dare! You dare to open up your mouth on me when I’m not talking to you?!”

“Yu-Yuuri, stop it. Get hold of yourself.” Wolfram sputtered. He had seen Yuuri get mad; when he was just a mere boy, during his transition and even when he was now. But it was so rare that every time he witnessed it, it still gave him tremor.

Yuuri snatched his hand away and blindly walk out of the room without looking back. Greta simply followed suit with a bit of unusual happy skip on her step and Cecil was still covering her mouth in awe.

“Lord von Bielefeld, go on and follow Yuuri. You need to calm him down, he repressed too much of his emotion, its not good for him.” Murata says, adjusting his eyeglasses and pushing his long wavy hair behind his back.

Wolfram nodded as he quickly follows Yuuri’s footstep. He really has no idea how things can intensify from a wound to treason and probably death. Of course he was appalled when Aldrich bit him, he almost summons his fire and burn him. But what Aldrich did was not enough to warrant his death, but then again maybe for a king – for Yuuri it was. Yuuri was not the soft hearted, forgiving king anymore. He knows the rules, his rights and what he could do. He would not bend down to anyone just for the sake of peace if it will cause the safety of his people. He was not as easily manipulated nor play around. He knew he was the Maou, the king and he has enough power to drown a whole country if he wants to. He respects everyone and he demands respect. But amidst all this, Yuuri still has a heart of gold and knows when to pardon someone of their wrong deed. This thing made him more than a person Wolfram kneeled down and served. Wolfram love him profoundly beyond servitude and loyalty. He loves Yuuri as a man. To the depth of his core. Every fiber of his being loves Yuuri and Yuuri alone. He would always, always choose him even if the entirety of the universe will damn him to eternal perdition.

\---- / ----- / ----

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try not to make this a very hard read. Keyword, TRY. But definitely angst, heavy plot, smut and too much of a romance. The entirety of the story's core is romance, everything will happen because of it.
> 
> If you find Yuuri and Wolfram OOC, that's because the plot demands it. I can't have a stupid Yuuri here, the reason I have to make a long narration of his changes during the years that came to passed so that you could connect with him.
> 
> There will be smut. Smut will be male to male, boy to boy, man to man or whatever you want to call it. This is BL or rather Yaoi. There won't be harem at any point.
> 
> And just to give everyone a heads up, Wolfram will NOT be a slut here. He won't sleep around with anyone, he won't have sex with anyone, he won't fall in love with anyone, he won't whore himself with anyone. BASICALLY it won't be the same story where Yuuri disregarded Wolfram, Wolfram get attracted to other guys and have a marathon of a sex with them and then Yuuri decided he was inlove with Wolfram and will do anything to have him.
> 
> There won't be rape. There won't be anything like that. Sex scene WILL only happen between the two main character. If you're expecting more than that, I'm sorry it's not here. There are loads of beautifully written Yuuram stories with those plot, please read those.
> 
> There will be OFC and OMC, yes. A few will hold important part of the story but not so much that I would focused on them. I don't like focusing on side characters too much. The story will revolve around Wolfram and Yuuri and their relationship. I'm not going to make an OC's and give them too much of a part that you would thought its not KKM anymore. I will build their character and personality, but not as much as you would fall in love with them, because I'm writing a Yuuram fic not an OC fic.
> 
> Again, if you're looking for those. Please don't read or waste your time waiting for my updates. It won't happen and will never happen on any of my fanfiction stories.
> 
> Thanks and hope you have a fun read.


End file.
